Electrical connectors are mechanical assemblies used to complete an electrical circuit or join two or more electrical circuits together. Plug and socket type electrical connectors generally include a male plug and a female receptacle, with multiple pin or prong contacts in the male plug configured for insertion into openings in a mating socket of the female receptacle. Multi-pin connectors employ multiple metal pins. Thus, the connections between mating metal parts (e.g., pins and sockets) must be capable of furnishing good electrical connections to complete the electrical circuits. For example, multi-pin connectors are used as interconnects in Industrial Control Systems (ICS)/Process Control Systems (PCS) to connect Input/Output (I/O) devices to power and/or communications signal transmission circuitry. Such circuitry may be used by, for instance, a power backplane, where multiple electrical connectors are connected in parallel to a common electrical power supply. Other types of electrical connectors include: Eight Positions, Eight Conductors (8P8C) modular connectors used for Ethernet and Category 5 (CATS) cables; D subminiature connectors used for Recommended Standard 232 (RS-232) modem serial ports, computers, telecommunications, test/measurement instruments, monitors, joysticks, mice, and game consoles; Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, including Type A, Type B, Mini-A, Mini-B, Micro-A, and Micro-B connectors used for interfacing devices; electrical power connectors, such as Alternating Current (AC) power plugs and sockets (e.g., plugs having protruding prongs, blades, and/or pins that fit into matching slots and/or holes in sockets, receptacles, outlets, power points, and so forth), and Direct Current (DC) connectors, such as coaxial power connectors; as well as Radio Frequency (RF) connectors for transmitting RF signals; and the like.